Just Another Love Story
by Tragically in Love
Summary: Kagome talks about her life as a geek, going through school with a crush on a jerk. There's a reason they're called "crushes."
1. In the Beginning

Just Another Love Story

Chapter 1

It all started about a year ago, when Koga left and we heard there was a new kid coming. We were all excited, going into our last year of middle school. Next year we'll be graduating. We still had to get through this year, though.

When I heard about the new kid I was hoping it would be a boy. Our school was small, only seventy-five kids in the entire middle school. The majority were the youngest ones, sixth and seventh graders.

Our class was incredibly tiny, thirteen in the entire grade! A new kid was a big deal for us. The class had four boys, counting Hojo my childhood friend who seemed didn't say a word to anybody, but when I ever talked to him in a secluded place I couldn't get him to shut up.

As you might think we needed a balance of gender. Four boys and nine girls wasn't that great, for anybody. I hoped if it was a boy he would be into the anime thing that I was into, adult swim. It was like I was the oddball of the class sometimes. My locker was packed to the brim with pictures of Cowboy Bebop, Fooly Cooly, the works! Our teachers spoke of the kid, a boy coming from the school a few miles away.

I hoped that he was smart but in that way that he didn't show it. I was _that_ way, when you know how to do Elimination by multiplication, but still think that Rock music kicks ass. And know screwed up tongue twisters that you get your friends in trouble with like, I like to shine my shiny city shoes. Say it fast enough and you'll get it. He had to be funny.

I hoped that when he came I would know if he was the one. Some kind of sign, any sign! I got most of my fortunes and signs at the Chinese place on Anderson St. It was a really busy street, ten o' clock at night and there are still cars zooming past.

I hoped that he was cute in only a way that I could see. I was the geek with glasses, and what's worse I heard that I was getting braces next year! I knew that Mizuki would take him if he was hot. There wasn't any kind of war going on, like "I want him!" "No! I saw him first!" We were a family, they didn't care if I was a bit abnormal and geeky.

The last thing I hoped, I hoped that he was as unique as me. My name is Kagome Higurashi, nobody else has that name! No one! They're all named Ami, Yumi, and Mizuki! I had the longest name too, it stuck out on a list.

Like this:

Ami Chang

Yumi Wong

Kagome Higurashi

Mizuki Yim

I think that I'm over thinking this though. Like "You don't know jack" If jack is meant to mean stupidity then why are you saying that you don't know him? It's more of a compliment, really. "you don't know stupidity!" That's fine with me.

Anyway let's get this rolling, I don't remember the date but there wasn't much school left. We had a "Sports Day" everyone was allowed to wear their favorite sports team t-shirt. At the time I was going through a gothic phase. I wore black which blended well with my black locks of hair.

Everyone rejoiced, not only was the year ending but we were getting a new kid! A boy! After the last boy that came we weren't sure what to think. The last one was Yui, fat, huge glasses, and smelled a little like B.O.

I remember walking in the morning that he was supposed to come, the new boy. Forget about the last boy! My friend Sango said that she knew him from church. (if someone could tell me if that's right or if it's called a Buddhist temple or something) She said he was really quiet, odd too. His name was Inuyasha. Inuyasha Akerilp.


	2. Surprise, Surprise!

Just Another Love Story

Chapter 2

_I remember walking in the morning that he was supposed to come, the new boy. Forget about the last boy! My friend Sango said that she knew him from church. (if someone could tell me if that's right or if it's called a Buddhist temple or something) She said he was really quiet, odd too. His name was Inuyasha. Inuyasha Akerilp. _

He was standing at the "lab table" in the front with the rest of the boys, and some girls. He was mingling and laughing along with everyone else. I walked in, again no one noticed, except my friend Sango. Who was standing at her desk, taking some books from her backpack.

"So that's the new kid?"

"Yup."

"Is he nice?"

"Yup."

"Did you know that I flew to Pluto this morning?"

"Yup."

Ok, so maybe she didn't notice that I walked in, but at least she acknowledged me.

"Did you hear a word I said?" I waved a hand across her face.

"Huh?"

"Earth to Sango, do you come in peace?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm just a little nervous about the vocab test."

"That's today! Oh, no! I forgot!"

"You always forget them, and you always ace them!"

I didn't get a chance to even say hello to him, the new boy, Inuyasha. He had glasses, a personal "YES!" for me, and the longest hair for a kid in a school like this, a Buddhist one, I mean. We had uniforms year round, except today! As I said before it was "Sports Day" and I wore black and painted my nails red, go Bucs! They were the only sports team I knew because they played football.

I love football, but no one in here knew that except, of course, Sango. I usually just passed the ball with her in P.E. because she wouldn't do anything else, and it didn't take much energy. The only problem was she didn't throw it as hard as I did so I never really went the limit, in anything actually.

We had "devotions" in the morning, that's where an adult would stand at the front of the room and tell us about peer pressure and that we shouldn't do crack. I was only half-listening that morning. He was talking about something like unfair gender something or other, blah, blah, blah, and then he asked a question. "What type of prejudice is that?" Someone said racism; I knew that was wrong it was sexism.

"Sexism, actually."

It was Inuyasha, smarts, too? Another personal "YES!" for me.

Well it was now Spanish class, most schools were studying English, but of course _we_ had to be different. I was the best Spanish speaker in the class, Spanish _speaker_ that is. Hojo knew a lot, too, but he didn't say a word.

I didn't like Spanish because the teacher was so boring and I sat right up front so I couldn't even fool around. To make matters worse I sat alone with my friends right behind me. I could hear them giggling, but I didn't know what about. It got incredibly annoying!

Then _he_ sat next to me! Inuyasha! This was so cool! After class we even got some time to talk! Instantly I leaned back on my chair leaning it against the back desks of my friends. I started chatting then for a few minutes when Inuyasha jumped in.

"Do you guys watch Adult Swim?"

My eyes lit up, he …watches…he …Adult Swim….I…YES!

Of course, that's also when it went straight downhill.

I bombarded him with questions, acting like a preppy little school girl who just got asked out by the quarterback. It was like WWII all over again except worse because he couldn't fight back.

I offered him the discs I had downloaded like 50 episodes onto. He hesitantly said he would take them although I think he just wanted to shut me up. I would have done the same thing. I don't blame him in the least.

Later, about a week or so, he gave me back all the discs. He said that they didn't work in his computer; he just heard a bunch of Japanese people saying stuff. It wasn't the same unless you have a picture.

The rest of the year went along ok, turns out that Inuyasha was really cool and started hanging out with Monten. Who was like the most popular most wanted guy in the class that was the reason that _I_ didn't want him. I would've just been another fan girl, which to me is humiliating and degrading.

Who did I really want? Inuyasha. Not so cute that he other girls will want him smart, but watches things like adult swim. Funny and, no wait, that's about it.

How is he funny? Once he said, "Some people believe that we've evolved from dogs. That'd be cool because then we'd be like… woof!" Trust me he's not that stupid all the time.

But he does have an obsession with duct tape; he made a vest and let our bible teacher wear it. Our bible teacher is the coolest! He has two kids, but he still spikes his hair up and is always wearing shorts, a t-shirt, and sandals.

Then came summer! I watched TV day and night; did you know that every week day night Sci Fi shows really good movies? Yes, I am _that_ pathetic. Anyway after a while I had a harder time of seeing the TV. I didn't tell my mom, though.

I knew what was happening, my eyes were getting worse. I tried to cut down on television without her noticing but to no avail. That means it didn't work in the slightest. She took me to the eye doctor and he said that my eyes were worse. Oh great! Thicker glasses! That should help me in high school! Thanks, Doc! You bastard.

"Well, Kagome, your eyes are a lot worse I would recommend contact lenses. A girl your age probably doesn't want a pair of huge thick glasses, right?"

I was in shock. No glasses? None at all?

"What!" I asked in disbelief.

"Ok, well if you want your glasses then we can just adju-"

"I CAN GET CONTACT LENSES! YAY!" I did a little "happy dance" right there in the doctor's office.

So, I got the contact lenses, some guy named Jake taught me how to get them in my eyes. It took me an _hour_, then he wanted me to learn how to take them back _out_.

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope, you've gotta learn. I know how you feel though the first time I did it, it took me three hours, as soon as I got them in, some kid came to the counter and put on his contact lenses on in three seconds! Just like this!"

He made movements as to put in contacts very quickly.

"So take them out."

Surprisingly, I took them out very quickly, like five seconds quickly.

"Ok, put them back in."

No! I groaned internally.

Well, after that things were great! The only thing bad ahead was my braces. Later that summer, I went to get my teeth cleaned, and you guessed it! No braces! Although I will need invisalign, you know those braces that are like see through.

Now, it was almost time for school again. I can't remember what we did all year; I just remember a few select things like before school started I went to my favorite Chinese place.

My fortune said, "Romance shall come to you in a very strange way this year." I turned to my little brother Sota in the back to ask what he got, but I never found out. Because right behind us, right across the street was a new place, an entirely new building.

AKERILP LAW FIRM

Akerilp? As in Inuyasha Akerilp?

(Akerilp actually refers to his father, but they have the same first name not "Inuyasha" but…never mind I'll tell you in the next chapter)


	3. Crisis

Just Another Love Story

Chapter 3

_My fortune said, "Romance shall come to you in a very strange way this year." I turned to my little brother Sota in the back to ask what he got, but I never found out. Because right behind us, right across the street was a new place, an entirely new building._

_AKERILP LAW FIRM _

_Akerilp? As in Inuyasha Akerilp?_

That was spooky, especially since I believe very deeply in signs. Like my horoscope, it always seems to be right about everything. If I had a bad day, it knows! If my friend had a bad day, it knows! If I have no clue what to do in a situation, it knows! Eerily creepy, if you ask me.

So, Monday morning, yes it's here already, the first day of school, I planned on asking Inuyasha if that was his father's firm. It most likely was; who else has a name like Akerilp?

I never got around to asking him though. I just remember him walking through the door. He was a lot taller, and when he spoke I could have sworn his voice was deeper.

"Inuyasha, were you here to get your supply lists yesterday?" The homeroom teacher asked as he walked in.

"Uh, no, sorry. Do you have anymore?"

"Yes, I was just wondering because I have this envelope here that says, "Otto Akerilp."

"Yeah, that's me. " He grabbed the envelope, and speed walked to a desk in the very back.

"Your name is Otto?" Kagura practically yelled. I had known her since we were little, she was always very pretty, and wore a lot of eye make up. She was very loud which was why all the boys weren't swooning over her, that and she wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

"Yeah, I was named after my dad, but I didn't want the same name, so I go by my middle name."

That would be why he preferred to be called dog-boy than something reasonable. I hate reason sometimes, though. From then till the first period bell we spoke about our names. Where they came from and everything.

There were sixteen of us, we had every class together except for math when four left for Pre-Algebra, and we went for regular Algebra.

Anyway I think I've told you enough to bring in my little crisis. This was during Christmas time, the last day before we left for break.

I sat down with Kanna, she was really quiet and shy before we all got to know her then she was louder, funnier, stupider, and other things. I liked her a lot, she was really cool, and so was I now, sort of. I wasn't getting braces and I wasn't wearing glasses. I needed to act the part, too, though.

Anyway, we sat down and were just talking casually about things, movies, and classes. Kanna then turned to me and asked, "Do like anybody in this class?"

Maybe it was the way she looked directly at me, but I spilled not the whole truth but a good portion of it.

"I used to like Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha!" Yura exclaimed. "You weirdo!"

Kanna didn't act the same way though; I simply acted casual, like nothing was wrong. I'm actually very good at that. She looked down the table to where Inuyasha was sitting, "Inuyasha!"

I can't believe she just did that!

He looked over at us, not bothering to get up, he yelled right back, "What!"

"Do you like Kagome!" I sat and watched in silenced horror. Though it didn't show on my face.

"WHAT!"

"Do you like Kagome! She used to like you before!"

"NO!"

"Oh, ok!"

Yura kept on going though, "Hey, Inuyasha! Would you go on a date with Kagome?"

"No!"

"What if she still liked you?"

"No!"

"Have you ever liked Kagome in the past!"

"NO!"

"What if- "

"YURA!" I screamed. "Stop pestering him!" The rest of that day went along kinda shaky.

At recess a girl came up to me and said she was so sorry.

"What for?" I asked, completely clueless.

"Oh, no, she's in denial. Don't worry, honey, Kagura told me everything. It'll be alright. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'm right here."

I looked to the basketball courts and saw Kagura whispering to a circle of people gathered around her.

"That sneaky little-" I brushed past the girl heading straight towards the court.

I violently pulled her from the group, and demanded that she talk to me.

"Look, Kagura, I'm glad you're having fun and all but, if you don't stop I will hurt you, don't think that I won't because you don't know me very well, now do you?"

With that I left her there to think the rumors stopped by the next day. A point to be taken into consideration, if you don't make a big deal, there won't be a big deal.

At the end of that day, Kanna asked me if I had asked Inuyasha to go out with me.

"Yura asked, remember?" I would have thought she would have remembered _that_.

"Well, why don't you ask him?" She challenged.

I loved a good challenge; coincidently Inuyasha's car was in the back parking lot, where the kids with no siblings were picked up. I knew he had a little brother, Sesshomaru. What was he doing over here?

"Fine, I will." I shouldn't be asking him out anyway. I'm not supposed to date until I'm sixteen! I'm only fourteen!

"Inuyasha!" I yelled out.

His car stopped right in front of me, and his mother was driving it. I saw his little brother in the back, playing a videogame. Before I could ask him…

"Have you seen Hieten?" he asked.

"No," I paused for barely even a second. "Will you go out with me?"

"No." He said it with a certain bored ness to it. I wondered if the other girls in the class had been questioning him all day.

Then he rolled up the window, and drove away.

"He said no!" I yelled over to Kanna.

She shrugged calmly, and sighed, "Oh well!"

I started laughing, this was so stupid! Asking boys who aren't interested in me if they want to go out with me, even though I can't go out with them anyway!

Kanna's mom was there and she left. I realized I was alone there with the teacher standing a few yards from me and Crutx, who was a year younger than me.

"Will you go out with me Crutx?" I asked sadly.

"Sorry, not interested!" He said hurriedly, and then left.

Then finally somebody came to me it was… was… Inuyasha's _mom?_

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry about Inuyasha. He can be so rude sometimes! I'm going to teach him some manners over this break! I always have tried to improve his manners but it's no use with him! His brother Sesshomaru, is one true gentleman, though. Always so calm never talking about the Nazis, or nuclear bombs, like his brother. It's a miracle that he didn't take after Inuyasha! Anyway it was nice meeting you, sweet heart! Take care now!"

I was still staring at her when she drove away. It was the weirdest conversation I've ever had, considering that I didn't speak a word. Does that even count as a conversation?

The Sixteen Kids of the Class

Kaede – has a broken leg, we use her as an excuse to ride the elevator

Yura – she can be nice but she's mostly gossip, and looks

Kagura – pretty but loud

Kanna – shy at first but gets louder

Kikyo – It's weird relationship, I'm her friend, but I'm also her enemy. She's hated me since that time that we fought over Hojo, but that was a long time ago.

Bankotsu – funny and cute He's friends with Inuyasha

Jakotsu – has a very _friendly_ relationship with Bankotsu

Monten – cute and good and sports but is too focused on work

Hieten – more laid back, he tries his best sometimes it comes up short

Hojo – Incredibly quiet, only talks to me, I can't get him to shut up. I don't think he ever got over that crush from third grade.

Mizuki – very fun and playful, always fun to hang out with.

Shippo – very talkative, fun and sometimes over estimates himself

Sango- Nice, and a good friend, gets distracted easily

Miroku – Nice to everyone

Kagome (me)

Inuyasha – unexplainable


End file.
